


Heat of the moment

by Fallowdoe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Paws and Claws Event, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowdoe/pseuds/Fallowdoe
Summary: AFAB!MC“I’ll give you a chance, though I doubt you can make it.” He smiles mischievously and steps back again.“A chance?” You look at him confused but the way he puts his ears down and smiles while showing you his teeth is rather meaningful.“Come on little lamb.” His gaze darkens. “Run from the big bad wolf.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Heat of the moment

A quiet buzz follows every new text in the group chat. You clutch your bag and scroll through the conversation, little boxes filled with pastries clank happily inside – a result of the whole day spent baking with Luke. Animal versions of the brothers were cute but after almost a whole week you needed a bit of a break. You were just making your way back from Purgatory Hall, the wind gently blew making the leaves on the trees surrounding you move. Usually, someone would walk with you, but it would appear that everyone was too busy, had it been further from HoL you’d just stay the night, probably sleeping on the couch in Solomon’s room, but by now you knew that the short walk alone wasn’t all that dangerous. A few new messages roll onto your screen. Mammon ranting about his photoshoot, Beel mentioning something about training, even Belphie claims he needs to go take care of something. It would appear so that the potion incident didn’t have as much of an impact on the brothers as you thought it did. The tiger version of Mammon on the cover of the next volume of Majolish was definitely something to look forward to. Your brows furrow as the realization sits upon you. With each one of them being busy it looks like you are going to spend the whole evening alone. That would be the first time you being alone since you came to the Devildom. Suddenly HoL doesn’t seem as friendly anymore, it was, after all, a big, possibly haunted, mansion. 

Just as you consider turning back and spending the night at Purgatory Hall you receive a new text from Simeon. It’s a picture of the sorcerer in the cooking apron holding a pot filled with purple mess followed by a shaking emoji. It would’ve been a really cute pic if not for sorcerer’s sinister kitchen abilities. After doing quick math you came to the conclusion that a few ghosts would make for a safer company than whatever would come out of that dish and with that you arrived at the door of the House of Lamentation.

All the lights off definitely didn’t make it the cosiest but with the help of a tub of ice cream and a few blankets, you should make it through the night. The moonlight was seeping through the windows as you were walking down the hallway towards your room. The D.D.D still keeps buzzing as some stupid argument is going off in the group chat so you just throw it onto the bed and grab some random shorts and a t-shirt to change into. As you were taking your pants off suddenly you realized what else could you do now, that no one would interrupt. Living with seven men constantly fighting for your attention was amusing but makes it hard to focus on your more human needs sometimes. Especially after Asmo made it clear that they could tell, apparently it was something with how you smell, if you were getting busy with yourself. He did it of course in his own style, by acting hurt that you didn’t invite him, he wasn’t shaming you for it after all. Still, it did make you a bit uncomfortable. 

Now was the perfect occasion you thought, taking your bra off and looking at your breasts in the mirror. Your panties suddenly feeling too tight, also were removed. Laying down on the bed your fingers started ghosting the area around your thigs, and when they finally reached your pussy you let out a content huff. 

The sight of your laundry basket’s content being thrown all over the floor made you promise to yourself that you’ll clean your room tomorrow. With the ice cream on your mind, you make your way into the kitchen only to be surprised by the light coming from the library. Certain that you didn’t turn it on you make you way there with a slipper in a hand as a weapon. Not the deadliest one but if you were to go then at least it wouldn’t be unarmed. Taking a look inside it would seem that the room was empty. What got your attention was the not-so-secret door to Lucifer’s study. After coming closer you could hear the sound of one of his favourite vinyl’s coming from inside. Maybe he finished earlier and came home while you were changing? 

You start walking down the stairs and just after you hit the final one you realise how indecent you must be looking. Why would you wear a bra on a night dedicated fully to eating ice cream and watching Netflix? Remembering your earlier activities made you feel even more embarrassed. Relief washes over you when you notice that he’s not inside. You sigh and make your way upstairs again. It was stupid, you’re a grown woman and if he can’t stand the sight of your tits under a shirt then that’s his problem you thought. 

Just in case if he was going to flip out, it was Lucifer, after all, you skip towards the kitchen so you can grab the ice cream and bury yourself in your bed, away from any judging eyes, with a Disney movie on.   
You grab the tub, close the fridge and turn around only to be met with the sight of the eldest of the demon brothers standing in the doorway, his wolf tail waging slowly behind him. His large frame blocking it almost completely.

“You’re home.” He speaks after a minute, still not taking his eyes off of you.

“You too.” Your reply and put the tub on the counter. His red, glistening eyes follow your every move, slowly taking in your figure. One of his eyebrows rides up and he smirks. After a moment you realize what is he thinking about and try to justify yourself forgetting all about your earlier agenda.

“I thought that I was gonna be…” you nervously stutter.

“…Alone?” He finishes for you and takes a teasing step in your direction, making you automatically take a step back.

“Yeah.”

“It would appear so,” he got closer again, his tail still slowly waging. “that you were wrong.”

“I uuuh…” the building up tension started clouding your mind. Your back finally met the counter and if he took just one more step you’d be trapped.

His predatory gaze didn’t leave your face for a moment, you could tell he was tense for some reason, the pair of wolf ears on his head kept twitching and his nose was scrunched up. It really did give him a canine-like expression.  
A gloved hand came to rest at the counter next to where you were standing, effectively cutting any escape routes. He leans in and you can take a better look at him now. It’s not only that he’s stressed, it looks almost like he’s holding back? There is some sweat on his face and his upper lip quivers as if he wanted to bare his teeth. He smells different too but you can’t quite tell what is it.  
Not saying anything he dipped his head down and brought his nose to your neck making a trail towards your jaw. His other hand came to rest on your side, making you shiver and effectively grounding you in place. Your still sensitive pussy was beginning to get wet again.

“Did you know that this form enhances every smell around me? And my dear, I must admit that right now…” He made another trial, this time towards your clothed breasts. “… you smell absolutely divine.” 

The coldness of his hand makes you arch your back a little when he lifts your shirt and his fingers wander towards your nipple. His body towers over you and he chuckles when he feels you squirm. 

“Or maybe you knew? Maybe when you say you were sure no one was home…” He lifts up your shirt and tosses it somewhere on the ground. “you’re lying.” His hand now fully palms your breast and you can feel his tongue on your neck. He pulls back and after eyeing your dishevelled form before kissing you. His body presses onto yours so you have to lean back again. The hand previously caging you against the counter now make your way under the waistband of your shorts. You moan into his mouth at the new feeling, the wetness between your legs now making itself even more known.

He suddenly steps back and you quietly whine. 

“Tell me, my love, were you hoping for something?” He makes his way around you, he’s standing next to the fridge and the light starts leaking into the corridor again. He chuckles again when you shot him a confused look. “For someone to come home and find you in your room while you’re touching yourself?”

Before you can answer he puts his hands on your bare waist again and holds you against his chest again. He buries his face in your hair.

“Were you hoping it would be me?” One of his hands now palms your ass and you whimper. “Or perhaps you were waiting for one of my brothers?” He growls out and you shiver in his hold. 

“Lucifer…”

“How am I supposed to control myself when you’re right in front of me smelling this way?”

“What way?” you mutter out.

“Like you’re practically begging for me to take you.” His hold on you tightens. He pulls back just enough so that he can look you in the eyes. The way his pupils shrink makes him look like a predator waiting to pounce at its prey. “I’ll give you a chance, though I doubt you can make it.” He smiles mischievously and steps back again.

“A chance?” You look at him confused but the way he puts his ears down and smiles while showing you his teeth is rather meaningful.

“Come on little lamb.” His gaze darkens. “Run from the big bad wolf.”

You freeze for a second and wait for him to start laughing but he just keeps looking at you hungrily. It dawns on you that he’s serious and you take a hesitant step back. He takes one too and smirks when you take another one.  
Next thing you know you’re dashing out of the kitchen and, wearing only your sleeping shorts, make your way to the living room. You can tell that he’s behind you, probably going slower to give you an actual chance. Dashing behind the couch seems like a good enough idea so you do. You can hear his footsteps when he stalks into the room.

“Come on MC, is that as far as you can go?” You can hear his tail wagging in the air.

You peek out from your hiding spot and wait for him to turn around, the second he does, you start running again, this time towards the dark stairs. Your breathing heavy as your veins fill with adrenaline at the sound of a pleased growl and footsteps chasing after you. Fear and excitement finally catch onto you as you make your way upstairs in the dark. At the top, you stop and take a quick look behind you but the only thing you can see in the darkness is the week gloom of Lucifer’s red eyes. You take off at the sight and find yourself in the dark hallway leading to the brother’s rooms. Instead of running you lean against the wall next to the entrance and try to ease your breathing, hoping that when Lucifer enters the dark space he’ll assume you run towards your room.

Only now you have noticed that your body trembles with excitement and at this point you’re really unsure whether you really want to keep running. 

Just as you hoped for, Lucifer goes right towards the end of the hallway.

“MC, my dear, do you really think you can hide from me?” You take a chance and as he’s talking, quietly open the nearest door and slip inside.

Much to your dread turns out you entered the wolf’s den. You take a look around Lucifer’s room and try to figure out where can you hide. By now he probably already knows you’re not in your room. The wardrobe seems to be the safest choice so not thinking much you duck inside and close the door. Sitting in the darkness and trying to pick on any sounds you pant quietly. You didn’t notice before but the chase left you rather tired, especially the stair climbing.

The door creaks and you can hear Lucifer walking around the room checking the more obvious spots. The footsteps keep getting closer and you hold your breath.

“You smell like you’re in heat.” He opens the door and doesn’t spare you a second to try and run again as he picks you up. “Only a fool wouldn’t find you. Though I must say I didn’t expect you to try and hide in my room.”

His lips find yours as he hungrily kisses you, the chase must’ve riled him up as much as you. He carries you towards his bed and lays you down under him as his hands roam your body, following every curve and trying to take in the most of your form they can.

“If you want me to stop,” he breathes out between the open-mouthed kisses on your neck “tell me now.”

“Don’t stop, please.” You mewl out as his hand finds your nipple again. He rolls it between his fingers and you hiss at the sensation. He growls at your response and stops to take off his vest and shirt. As soon as he's back on top of your hands start roaming his warm chest catching onto whatever piece of him they can reach.

“You are…” he mumbles into your neck as he keeps sucking and biting on it, surely leaving bruises “…all I can think of.”

You moan when his mouth finds your other breast and your chest presses into it. A gasp escapes your lips when you feel his hand slide under your shorts and tug them down. He looks down at your naked, blushed form and smiles. That’s exactly how he likes seeing you best. 

You try to sit up but he grabs your wrists and puts them against the bed next to your head with a growl. His knee rides up to press against your womanhood as he sucks on your collarbone, his teeth occasionally ghosting your skin. A string of mewls and moans escape you as you rut against his knee.

“That’ll show them.” He pulls back and takes a satisfied look at all the marks on your neck. His hands let go of your wrists and he sits at the edge of the bed. You prop yourself up on your elbows only to see his malicious smile as he grabs your thigs and spreads you in front of his face. You shudder when the cold air meets your wet pussy. He shots you a dark look and stars kissing down your tigh not breaking eye contact for a second.

When he finally licks up between your folds you moan loudly and close your eyes at the sudden rush of pleasure. It seems to stir him up even more as instead of teasing you he stars hungrily lapping at your heat every few seconds taking a turn and circling your clit with his tongue instead. 

More moans fall out of your lips sometimes mixed with his name. Your hips shudder and your body instinctively tries to back off but his grip on your legs, which he put on his shoulders, doesn’t give you a chance to move back.  
“My name.” He snarls between licking up your folds and sucking on your clit.

“Luci… Ah! Lucifer!” You keep moaning, if anyone came home by now they could definitely hear you.

You throw your head back as Lucifer’s tongue enters you feeling your orgasm approaching.

“I’m close.” You manage to form a sentence in between the chanting of his name and moaning.

He doesn’t reply instead he slides two of his fingers inside of your pussy stretching you out and starts fingering you as he sucks on your clit. After a minute the heat building inside your tummy breaks out and you wriggle in his grasp and moan loudly as your orgasm washes over you.

“Lucifer.” You pant heavily, your pussy twitching around his fingers. He looks up at you but doesn’t stop and you shudder from the overstimulation. “I need more.”

He growls but eventually pulls back and you whine at the sudden emptiness falling back onto the bed. You hear the rustling of clothing and again, he’s on top of you kissing you passionately. You expect him to cage you in between his arms again but instead, he wraps his hands around your waist and turns you around lifting your ass up. His hands guide your back down and you bury your head into the sheets waiting with anticipation. You clench with excitement as he lines himself up with you.

First, he pushes his tip in and you arch towards him, your body wanting more. He puts his hands on your hips squishing softly and slowly pushes deeper making you stretch around every inch of him. You know that he is big but feeling him inside especially in this position is overwhelming. After a while, he finally bottoms out. You turn your blissed face towards him. He can’t seem to stop starring at you, teary eyes and a red blush coating your cheeks. You give him a nod and he exhales softly. Slowly he pulls out and then pushes back all the way in again making you cry out into the sheets.

“Lucifer! Luci… Ah!” you moan loudly as he sets a pace. He leans forward so that he can press himself against you and keeps slamming into your pussy, this way he hits so deep that you’re afraid he’ll reach your cervix. You roll your hips against his and your hands dig into your hair. One of his hands snakes in between your legs and rubs your clit which makes you push against him even more.

“Lucifer!” His name keeps rolling off your lips.

“Louder” he commands as he feels you clenching around his dick. You cry out into the sheets. The thrusting of his hips picks up with speed and the only thing keeping you from falling onto the bed is the grasp of his hands on your hips, his hands dig into your skin making you wonder if he’ll bruise you there too.

Suddenly he pulls out and flips you around, being on top again. His mouth immediately finds your neck again as he lifts your legs so that you wrap them around him.

“Lucifer!” You scream as he bites your neck pushing you past your second orgasm. 

“Mine. Mine. Only mine.” He keeps chanting. You cry out even more sensitive now as he keeps pounding into you. “You wanted me to take you like this didn’t you? MC?”  
“Yes! Yes, Lucifer!” Your voice getting hoarse from all the screaming and moaning.

“Tell me who you belong to dear?” He bites down on your collarbone hard enough to draw blood.

“You! Lucifer!” You cry out getting close once again. The only thing you can think about by now is Lucifer and his cock inside of you.

He licks at the wound he just made and with that you cum once more as he hits that one spot inside of you. As you shudder under him he finally reaches his release and with a groan spills inside of you panting heavily. He pulls back from your neck to look at you. Face wet from tears, hair a mess with a bruised neck and a bleeding wound on your collarbone. He kisses you once again and finally pulls out making you whine at the loss. His seed keeps leaking out of your core.

“Don’t move.” He says, now with a gentle look on his face. “I’ll bring a towel.”

You nod and pant heavily as you try to calm your body down. He’s back after a minute and soon enough you’re clean. He pulls you with him under the sheets and you settle into his arms, laying your head onto his chest. He puts his arms around you rubbing little circles into your skin.

“MC?” he asks hesitantly.

“Hm?” you’re almost asleep at this point.

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” You mutter and hear him chuckle as you doze off.


End file.
